


Laying the whispers to rest

by Sapphicbackward



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 11:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12556508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphicbackward/pseuds/Sapphicbackward
Summary: What happens when whispers start flying backstage?





	Laying the whispers to rest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flickawhip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/gifts).



> I own nothing, I'm making no money, blah blah blah. This work is also completely unbeta'd and as such all mistakes are my own.
> 
> This may be a work of fiction, however it's my work and I don't give permission for it to be republished without my prior consent.

Shirley bounded along the corridor, dragging Darcey along since she had yet to let go of the redheads hand.

She was seemingly oblivious to the whispers of the celebrities, wondering if this was normal behaviour for the two dancers.

The only warning that Darcey had of the older woman’s intentions was a wink, before she was pinned against her dressing room, a pair of soft lips attached to her own.

The ballerina felt a small gasp escape her and the older brunette took the opportunity to slip her tongue into Darcey’s mouth, swiping over her teeth before venturing further inside and mapping the inside of her mouth thoroughly.

 

Regaining her senses Darcey smirked, as well as she could, and fought back with her own tongue, battling Shirley for dominance.

Eventually the need for air overcame their urge to continue snogging like a pair of teenagers and they broke apart.

Shirley pressed a chaste kiss on the tip of Darcey’s nose.

Then, with a casual, “just ask us next time,” the older woman disappeared off to her own dressing room.

Darcey regained her composure, smirked at the celebrities and swept into her own dressing room, already planning how to proceed when she next saw Shirley.


End file.
